


Frozen

by Jongdae21



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdae21/pseuds/Jongdae21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jongin wakes up, his home is gone, his bed is gone and worst of all, Kyungsoo is gone. </p>
<p>He finds himself in a frozen hell and he has no idea how to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Jongin falls with a thud and winces as his body collides with the hard and freezing floor. He closes his eyes and winces. It hurts like hell. He tries to get up, relying on his shaky hands to support his weight but retracts them almost immediately as the frozen surface burns his hands. He considers his options for a split second before trying again. Pain shoots in his head as he finally manages to stand on his two feet. He looks down at his hands and bites his lower lip nervously when he notices that the skin of his palm is now an angry red.

“Where the hell am I?” His question freezes in the frosty air and his breath hitches as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Ice and freezing cold water stretch out as far as the eye can see. A sickening feeling of dread settles in the pit of his stomach.

He looks up only to note that the sky is greyish-white just like the ice slab on which he is standing and just like the restless water a few feet away from him.

He racks his brain, trying to remember how he ended up here but in vain- the last thing he remembers is falling asleep in his bed. He feels like his strength is slowly abandoning his body, blown away by the glacial wind.

A loud crack echoes and Jongin closes his eyes, all too conscious that the water is soon going to carry away the block of ice he is standing on and kill him in the process. He stays still and shivers, expecting to fall in the grey abyss and hoping he’ll die instantly to avoid pain.

“Why are we here?”

It is just a mere whisper that seems to vanish instantly. But Jongin knows better. He knows that voice too well to not recognize it. His eyes shoot open and he turns around.

His blood freezes in his veins as his gaze falls upon a petite figure crouched on the floor, his frail arms hugging his shivering body.

He looks up at Jongin, his wide eyes a bit reddened because of the cold wind.

“No…” is all Jongin can whisper before rushing to the other boy’s side and kneeing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asks hurriedly, his eyes searching into Kyungsoo’s for an answer as he cups his small face in his hands, all too aware of the abnormally cold temperature that greets his palms.

Kyungsoo nods and puts his hands over his boyfriend’s freezing ones. Kyungsoo’s limited warmth slips through Jongin’s skin, appeasing the pain.

He pulls the pale boy into his arms and hugs him tight.

"I’m sorry baby..I'm so sorry" he whispers, his face buried in his lover’s neck, humming the sweet and familiar scent he has grown addicted to these past years.

Kyungsoo’s hands slip under Jongin’s sweater- the same one he had when he went to sleep a few hours ago- and he hugs him back, rubbing the tanned boy’s back to warm him up.

A loud crack resonates, and Jongin opens his eyes just in time to see a huge block of ice falling into the rushing water, just behind Kyungsoo. Some water splashes on them and Kyungsoo yelps.

Jongin’s grip around his boyfriend’s frail body tightens."Don’t be afraid, baby. I’m here." He tries to sound comforting and confident for his lover’s sake but his voice betrays him by faltering the slightest bit.

Jongin untangles himself from Kyungsoo’s grip and stands up, helping his boyfriend up too and drawing him into his embrace once again.

"We’re going to die, aren’t we?" The doe-eyed boy slowly asks, looking in the direction the water flows and carries away parts of ice floor.

“No.” Jongin brokenly articulates, feeling distraught taking over every last bit of strength he has because he can’t seem to find a way to save Kyungsoo from this hell.

The elder looks up to his lover and smiles bitterly. His eyes say it all. He clearly doesn’t believe Jongin. He knows there is no way they’ll make it out alive.

Guilt crawls under the tanned boy’s skin even if he is not responsible for the fact that they have ended up on some melting ice floor in the middle of nowhere.

“I’m sorry…” He breaths out, eyes lost in the grey landscape. He doesn’t even know where the land ends and where the sky begins because they are all that similar greyish tone and thick and completely frozen.

“At least we’re together…” The barely inaudible words are so unexpected that Jongin wonders if he really heard them or if his tormented mind is playing tricks on him. Deep inside, Jongin knows that this is what he has always wished to hear, that he has always wished to die with Kyungsoo so that he would never have to live a single day without him by his side.

He cups the smaller boy’s face in his large hands and strokes his soft cheeks with his thumbs. Kyungsoo’s skin is becoming a bluish shade and Jongin realizes how much more fragile than him his lover is and how the cold seems to take his strength –and his life- away in no time.

The tanned boy bites back a sob as the reality hits him like a ton of bricks. Kyungsoo is going to die of hypothermia in the next few minutes if he doesn’t find a way to get out of here. And then he’ll be left here alone, waiting for his own painful death.

“Jongin… I’m cold.”

Another part of the block they are standing on cracks, breaks and falls loudly into the water.

“And I’m scared…”

Jongin closes his eyes. There is only one thing they can do. There is one thing they can do to avoid waiting for their death. They can provoke it. But Jongin can’t seem to muster the courage to say that to Kyungsoo.

“Let’s jump into the water Jongin...” The elder says suddenly, interrupting Jongin’s thoughts.

We’ll die faster that way. The remainder of the sentence is unspoken but it echoes loud around them.

Jongin looks down to his boyfriend, swallowing the tears that threaten to fall because they would certainly freeze on his cheek instantly.

The ice under their feet cracks and they both shudder. Finally, they will not need to anticipate their death any longer, it is only a matter of seconds until the block breaks and they fall into the dark abyss. 

“Soo…” Jongin whines.

He closes his eyes when Kyungsoo’s small fingers caress his face. The pale boy tip toes and kisses Jongin softly.

“I love you” Jongin whispers against his lover’s lips, hugging him tightly before kissing him back with all his pent up passion and despair. 

The block cracks apart and Kyungsoo glances worriedly at the weakening layer of ice under their feet.

“Baby, baby, don’t look down! Look at me, only at me” Jongin urges, forcing his boyfriend to look into his eyes. Kyungsoo nods slowly, putting his hands over Jongin’s and lacing their fingers together.

The pale boy’s eyes are laced with exhaustion and panic and, as the last layer ice breaks under their weight, he crashes his lips onto Kyungsoo’s.

 

Plunging into the water

Plunging to their deaths...

 

 

“Jongin!”

He jolts up, panting loudly and looks around only to find out that he is in his bed. Kyungsoo is looking at him worriedly and Jongin thinks that his precious boyfriend is just stunning under the subdued light of the bedside lamp.

As he remains silent, Kyungsoo squeezes his arm lightly before asking:

“Baby, are you okay?”

Next thing he knows, he is pinned to the bed, Jongin’s body heavy on his as his lover is kissing the breath out of him.

When the tanned boy pulls away to breathe and strokes the elder’s cheeks, Kyungsoo sends him a questioning glance to which Jongin only answers by a broken “I love you”.


End file.
